


[Podfic] Me Too

by skyunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deaf Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a secret admirer. Dean is a romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Me Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Me Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874448) by [lemonsorbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae). 



Podfic for Angelwingsandthings.

Read by SkyUnicorn

[ Download Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.podfic.us/audio/SPN/Me_Too.mp3)

[Audiobook Here ](http://www.podfic.us/audio/SPN/%5BSPN%5D%20Me%20Too.m4b)


End file.
